Heaven & Hell
by crowley's sex demon
Summary: Sherrie joins Supernatural as a Winchester and wins the affections of Misha and Mark Sheppard. Sherrie likes them both but who will win?
1. First Day Attractions

I walked into the studio in Canada, nervous about my first day of recording on Supernatural.  
I'd had my audition the week before and had only met Jensen and Jared.  
"Good luck," my friend, Lauren, appeared beside me.  
"How are you settling in?"  
"Fine," I said and thought of the new apartment I'd been living in for a month now.  
I thought of the floor to ceiling windows, the sun blazing in through, first thing in the morning. I thought of the balcony leading out from my bedroom window giving me a great view. All the things I never got back home in England.  
"I think you'll agree it's better over here than back home. Moving out here is the best thing I've done," Lauren reassured me.  
"I dunno yet, but I cannot believe you got me a part on Supernatural," I looped my arm through hers.  
"Sorry you couldn't get the part of a demon but being related to the Winchesters is an even bigger part. It's a huge part, bigger than mine," Lauren cried out and I cringed with embarrassment.  
"You're recording this afternoon, right?"  
"Yeah, but right now, I'm gonna watch Jared do his thing," I giggled.  
"I'm gonna head to make up," Lauren gave me a hug.  
"Seeya later, angel," I teased her because her part was an angel.  
She stuck her tongue out and walked away, leaving me to wander over to Jared's set where he was recording.

With his top off, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his tanned body and huge muscles.  
"Okay," the director said, signalling the start of recording and Jared started working out, lifting himself up and down, doing sit ups and press ups.  
I stood watching him, feeling a very hot.  
With the amount of cutting and re-shooting, soon enough an hour had passed.  
"It's just not fair, is it?" Lauren appeared beside me. "Someone so hot and sexy is married, off limits."  
"What are you on about? All the men here are married and off limits," I looked around, sighing.  
Over at the buffet table, I saw the long grey coat that could only belong to the character, Castiel; the actor Misha Collins.  
"Like Misha Collins," I pouted. "He is so gorgeous, I'd give anything for a date with him."  
Lauren laughed and turned and looked at him.  
"Oh turn round," I sighed out loud.  
"He's, definitely gorgeous," Lauren agreed. "Oh and Misha is so funny, and he is soooo crazy."  
I was a fan of Supernatural so I really fancied Misha.  
He must have heard his name because he turned around and caught us looking at him.  
He looked away and quickly looked back, like something had caught his eye, and smiled at me. It was almost as if he liked me. I took a deep breath in and felt myself blush and my stomach twist.  
Wow. He is sooooooooo much better looking in real life.  
"Come on," Lauren led me to make up and as I passed Misha, he flashed me a smile. "Hey."  
Before I could reply, Lauren dragged me away.  
"He shouldn't be flirting," she tutted and I giggled nervously.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Think about what?" I asked innocently.  
"Hmmm," she said, unbelieving and carried on walking.  
On the way, Mark approached us and somehow, Lauren picked up that he was going to talk to me so she paced ahead and left him to it.

"Hello, and who would you be, gorgeous?"  
I looked at the floor, shyly. "I . . .my name is Sherrie. And don't call me gorgeous."  
"Sorry . . .Sherrie; you're from England."  
"Yes, been here about six months," I replied.  
"What do you reckon?" Mark asked.  
I just nodded to his question.  
"So, are you the quiet type or are you just shy?"  
"Shy," I answered quietly.  
The whole time, I only looked him in the eye twice.  
"Well, I'll make you warm up to me," he winked and I couldn't help but laugh. "You've got a nice smile, you should show it more."  
"How do you know I don't?" I raised an eyebrow, a part of the real me seeping out.  
"Ooh, fiery."  
"I've got to . . ." I pointed over my shoulder to make up and walked away, leaving Mark watching me.  
I'd seen Mark Sheppard on TV in a number of things and thought he was sexy too but I couldn't believe how much better looking he was in real life, also. I walked away with a smile on my face.

At the end of the day, apart from Mark, the only other people I had really spoke to was Jared, Jensen and Jim. Feeling worn out, I headed outside to the car park to get my lift home with Lauren.  
I was sat on the curb waiting when someone sat next to me.  
"Fresh blood," a voice laughed. I looked to my right to see Misha.  
"Hi, I'm Misha-"  
"Collins, I know who you are," I smiled.  
"Great," he smiled back.  
"Sorry," I looked away, awkwardly.  
"No, it's okay," he put his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked at his hand and followed it up to his face; when I made eye contact, all my words dried up.  
I continued to stare at him and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not good with new people."  
"It's okay, I won't be new forever."  
"Forever's a long time," I studied my trainers.  
"And what a good way to start it," Misha smiled.  
I looked at him and scowled. "Don't flirt with me, I hate people pretending to be what they're not."  
"What? Why would you think I'm being fake?" Misha asked, stunned.  
"Cause guys like you don't like me."  
"Guys like me? You mean . . .American?"  
"No, hot guys, good looking and sexy guys." I looked across the car park and saw Lauren unlock her car. "Excuse me."  
With that, I walked off leaving Misha speechless.  
"Hey, what was Misha saying to you?" Lauren asked.  
"Nothing, I told him to stop flirting with me," I replied and Lauren just laughed and got in the car.


	2. Kissing

It was only a day or two before Misha approached me again.  
"Hey, I had to get your name off Mark. I'm sorry if I upset you," he apologised, walking beside me.  
I stopped walking and turned to face him. "You didn't do or say anything wrong, it was my first day and I was on edge. Like I said, I'm not good with new people so it really should be me apologising to you."  
"No, I don't want an apology," he held up his hands. "But you can tell me what you think of me again."  
I frowned, confused. "I believe you said I was hot and sexy," Misha grinned cheekily.  
"Oh my god," I covered my face.  
"So it's true what you said then?"  
I looked up at him and laughed. "Have you seen you?"  
"Well, I don't like to brag," Misha winked. "And I do have a lot of confidence; care to borrow some?"  
"Don't make me regret giving you another chance," I pointed at him.  
"Ah, I remember Mark saying you had spunk."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Must be a redhead thing, that's why they're the best. Or an English thing, Mark can be like that too," Misha said and walked off, leaving it like that.  
Across the way, Mark was watching me and Lauren approached him.  
"I think you've got a soft spot for her, Mark. You look jealous."  
"What?" Mark turned to her.  
"Well, you seem a bit jealous that Sherrie and Misha are laughing together and you're all the way over here."  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Mark laughed, awkwardly. "Excuse me."  
Mark turned and left, rather quickly.  
Lauren just stood there smiling to herself, not believing a word he just said.

A month later, I had got to know Mark and Misha quite well and I was getting ready for my first kissing scene on the show . . .with Crowley.  
Once I'd had my make up done and my costume on, I headed to the set. I have to admit, standing opposite Mark in his black suit, I was weak at the knees.  
"Action!" I snapped back to reality and slipped into character.  
"So you want to make a deal, do you? You're a bit young darlin', I hope you know what you're getting yourself into?" Mark, as Crowley, said.  
"Of course I know, just give me the deal," I snapped.  
"You're a bit fiery, aren't you darlin'? You'll be a nice demon. So, to seal the deal -"  
"I know how to seal it," I cut him off.  
"Keen aren't you?" Crowley lifted his eyebrow and I snarled the best I could.  
"Don't kid yourself." I took a deep breath as Mark came closer and in my head, kept repeating, 'it's only acting, it's only acting.'  
Mark pressed his warm lips against mine and I had to fight really hard not to kiss him back.  
In the script I had to be repulsed by the kiss and the demon. In real life it was very the opposite.  
Mark pulled away after the director yelled "Cut!" my lips tingling, yearning for more.  
"Not bad," Mark grinned at me.  
"Not bad? That's it?! Not bad! Well I've had better myself!" I huffed at him.  
He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You were amazing, fantastic, made my toes curl."  
He fanned himself with his other hand and I tried not to laugh, shrugging him off. "Shut up."  
"Okay, let's go again," the director ordered.  
"Pucker up buttercup," Mark winked and I took a deep breath.

After the shoot me and Lauren were sat in my dressing room. "Sooo?"  
"Sooo?" I moved my head, iinviting her to say more.  
"Which one do you like more?"  
"What are you on about?" I screwed my face up.  
"Misha and Mark, they're both making a play for you."  
"What? Oh please! That's crazy," I cried, despite the huge grin on my face.  
"Yes they are and you know it so, I ask again, who do you like more?" Lauren urged.  
"I don't know I like them both the same. Mark is sexy and cuddly and English but Misha is sexy and toned and American. I can't choose. Wait," I paused. "I don't have to choose. Nothing has happened with any of them and Misha is married."  
"Something will happen soon, take my word for it," Lauren pointed at me.

Two weeks later, me and Lauren were sat in my flat when the new script for the following week arrived. I was flicking through, and nearly dropped te script when I found one of my scenes.  
"I don't believe it, I have another kissing scene. With Misha."  
Lauren laughed. "So? You've already had one of those scenes with Mark."  
"No, Mark had to kiss me, I had to do nothing. This time I have to actually snog Castiel," I whined.  
"Well, I guess it will help you decide," she shrugged. "God, I haven't heard the word snog for years."  
I just threw my head back against the sofa. "But he's married."  
"And you're single. If anything comes out of this and he cheats on his wife then that's his fault; just don't make the first move," she advised.  
"Oh god, I'm gong to have to kiss Misha Collins," I dropped my head into my hands.  
"Are you going to slip him the tongue? What will you do if he slips you the tongue?"  
"You're not helping!" I threw up my hands and collapsed on the sofa.

Finally the day of the shoot came.  
"Relax," Lauren whispered. "If people see you getting nervous they will wonder why."  
"Especially as you were fine kissing me," Mark appeared making me jump.  
"That's because I don't like you," I blurted out, and then froze. "Oh god, I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong. I do like you, just not like I like Misha." I lied so hard I hoped he believed me.  
"So you've got a bit of a crush on a co-star," Mark put his hands in his pockets.  
"Yea; no; maybe. Well, I mean just a little one but he's married so it doesn't matter," I shifted awkwardly and the director called my name.  
"Good luck," Mark whispered and pushed me forward.  
As I sauntered off, Lauren looked at Mark, who had a slightly pained expression on his face.  
"She was lying, you know, she does like you."  
"Huh?" Mark looked at her.  
"Sherrie; she likes you the same as Misha. She's . . .confused, torn."  
Mark smiled a little bit. "Really?"  
"Really, so don't give up just yet. And don't let on that I told you."  
Mark nodded and walked off, feeling a little bit more optimistic.  
I took a deep breath and walked onto set. "Let's get this over with then."  
"Awww, don't be like that; you know you want it," Jared teased.  
"I'd do it," Jensen joked.  
"I'd be careful if I was you, I'm a slash fan, and not just any slash fan, I'm a destiel fan," I winked and Jensen shuddered.  
"Funny you should say that because so am I," Misha pulled a sexy face and chased Jensen around the set.  
"Alright, cut it out! Let's get started!" The director shouted.  
We shot all the other scenes and saved the kissing scene till last.  
When it finally came down to it, my character was to leave to head to a dangerous situation and Castiel was to pull me back and kiss me.  
"It is dangerous, I think you should stay with Sam and Dean. You can be killed, I cannot," Misha said in the sexy gravely voice of Castiel.  
"Cas, I can take care of myself. I may be female but that doesn't mean I'm frail." I turned round, taking a deep breath when Misha spun me round.  
There was no holding back when his lips crushed against mine; I was supposed to act shocked but I genuinely was. His hands on my hips, he moved his head to the side, tongue probing for entrance. I opened my mouth only slightly, and he went all out. Every bit of me tingled as I wrapped my hand up in this tie and kissed back, his stubble causing severe sexual friction. Jared and Jensen, who were supposed to act shocked, were shocked to the core for real. As Misha ended the kiss, I looked up at him.  
"I learned that from the pizza man," he said.  
"Well, you're much better than Crowley," I said and headed out of a prop door, sinking down against the back of it. "What the hell was that?" Jared, as Sam, asked.  
"I'm sorry but you wanted me to be more human, you're teaching me to be more human, do you expect me not to develop human emotions?" Misha carried on acting.  
"And . . .cut!"  
I let myself back through the door and stood between Jensen and Jared.  
"Was that okay?" I asked nervously.  
"That was fantastic. In fact, I don't even think we need to another take it," the director smiled and nodded.  
I let out a breath and relaxed.  
"We'll shoot the rest of the scenes tomorrow, Sherrie. Jensen and Jared, I'll need you outside."  
They both nodded and left, leaving me on set, alone, with Misha.  
"So, err . . .was I okay?"  
"You were really good," he grinned and I smiled back.  
"Weren't bad yourself."  
"Better than Mark?" he winked.  
"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to kiss Mark back," I shifted, uncomfortable. "I gotta get changed."  
After making an excuse to get away, I quickly hurried to my dressing room.

"So, how did it go?" Lauren rubbed her hands, eager for info.  
"Ain't you supposed to be on set?"  
"I gotta break," she shrugged.  
"Oh. Well, he slipped me the tongue, proper went all out. The director said it was that good we didn't need to shoot it again and afterwards he asked if I thought he was better than Mark. It was really awkward so I just told him I gotta get changed and rushed here."  
"What did you say to him?"  
"I said I wasn't allowed to kiss Mark back so I didn't know."  
"See, I told you something was gonna happen," Lauren stuck her tongue out.  
"How? I only see Mark and Misha on set, I mean, in the studio, so when's something gonna happen, huh?" I questioned her.  
"Maybe one day you'll be here after you have a late shoot or everyone will go for a drink and -"  
"Or we'll be sat on our own and our eyes will catch and . . ." I stopped.  
"And?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, urging me on.  
"That's it," I mumbled quietly.  
"You've thought about this, haven't you?"  
"What?! Of course not, don't be stupid," I laughed, guiltily.  
"I knew it! You've totally thought about it!" Lauren cried.  
"Thought about what?" Mark leant against the open door frame.  
"What are you doing in here? We could have been naked," Lauren teased him.  
"I'm not inside," Mark said, looking at the door frame in front of his feet. "And I was hoping." Mark looked at me. "Gee Mark, that's not obvious," I said, sarcastically.  
"Now, now, I know you hope to see me naked one day," Mark winked at me, and Lauren's earlier words ranng through his head.  
"Is it that obvious?" I teased.  
"You're in a good mood," he smiled.  
"And it's even better now that you're here," I joked.  
"You know how I like to see you smile, I've said it before."  
"I bet you wanna make her smile as well," Lauren said and I looked at her with a deathly stare.  
"I wouldn't say no," Mark shrugged.  
I looked from Lauren to Mark. "Excuse me?"  
"I said I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make you smile," he repeated.  
"Mark, shut up," I laughed, embarrassed.  
"You're getting embarrassed, does that mean you have a little bit of a crush on me too?" Mark quoted me from earlier and started to believe what Lauren had said; he felt really happy.  
"I'm not answering that," I shook my head, laughing.  
"You know you've got competition, Sheppard," Lauren smirked.  
"Who? Misha? I ain't afraid of him," Mark replied.  
"Hello, don't I get a say in this?" I asked.  
"I know you like me more so you don't need a say, darlin'."  
"You're a cheeky fucker, ain't ya?" I cried at Mark.  
"I'm a fucker alright, but not a cheeky one. I'm a good one," Mark stood straight.  
"Yeah okay, if you say so," I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll prove it," he winked.  
"I'll pass."  
"One day," Mark nodded his head.  
"Mark," I said his name and when he looked at me, I said, "get back to work."  
"I'll leave you ladies to talk about me then," Mark winked and left.  
When he walked out the door, he stopped round the corner, waiting for me and Lauren to resume talking.  
"Can you believe him? He's so sure of himself," I laughed, amazed.  
Lauren looked at me. "I told you, he so wants you."  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him back but," I took a deep breath.  
"You want Misha too."  
I nodded. "But he's married and I'd feel guilty going with Mark if a part of me still likes Misha and there's a small chance Misha would want me too."  
"Which he does."  
"But enough to have an affair? I can't ask him for that. But if they do like me as much as they make me think, then I'd wish they'd do something about it, you know, prove it."  
Mark thought, again, of what Lauren said and, now he knew that I liked him too, and heard me say I wanted one of them to make a move, that was the signal he had been waiting for.


	3. Making out with Mark

After recording had finished, Mark waited around until he was sure most people but me had left and then made his way to my dressing room.  
"Hey," he walked in. "You're still here? I thought everyone had gone."  
"But you," I smiled.  
"I was leaving and noticed Lauren leaving by herself so I gathered you were still here."  
"She left?" She actually had left, knowing only me and Mark were left there.  
"Err yeah, you didn't know? Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he offered.  
"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Mark," I sat down to put on my trainers. "I decided to take a shower before leaving and boy did I need it."  
I leant back on the sofa, stretching, and groaned; Mark was drawn to me by the groaning sound and sat next to me.  
"You could have invited me, I wouldn't have hesitated to wash your back."  
"No, I don't doubt that for a second and that's why I didn't ask you," I laughed.  
"How about Misha then?"  
I scowled at him.  
"And I can wash your front," Mark leant over and used his right hand to hover over my chest and stomach. I looked at his hand and when I looked back at Mark, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and when I laughed and didn't object, he took this as permission to go ahead.  
He put his hand down and made contact on my chest.  
I kept eye contact with him as his hand moved up to my neck and pulled me closer, leaning in himself. I closed my eyes when I felt my breath and took a deep breath in as his lips pressed against mine.  
At first Mark kissed me gently, his lips warm and soft but it wasn't long before the fireworks exploded all over my body. I returned his kiss and everything I wanted to put into the kissing scene, I put into kissing him as my hands found their way to his waist and shoulder.  
Mark ran his tongue over my bottom lip, requesting access and the moment I granted it, things heated up; he ran his hands down from my neck to my bum and squeezed softly. I didn't need any encouragement, I threw myself into a roll and straddled him. Mark moaned into the kiss and pulled me closer to him, close enough that I could feel his erection straining against his jeans.  
"Oh, Mark," I moaned as I kissed his chin and towards his ear; I loved the stubble. As I did this, Mark brushed my hair aside and kissed my neck, nipping and sucking, making me grab his hair and tug it gently.  
"Agh," Mark gasped and bit my neck. He squeezed my bum again and turned me round, laying me on the sofa, placing himself on top of me. Moving his lips back to mine, his kiss was full of passion and need. He shifted a little and ground his rock hard cock against my burning core. "Oh, oh," I gasped and ground back. As I did, Mark had his hand moving up my thigh.  
"Higher," I panted and ground my hips in a circle again. Mark moved to the side and I pouted, missing the contact.  
"Ssh," he whispered and moved his thumb in a circle against my jeans over my clit.  
"Mark, fucking hell," I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"You're wet, I can feel it through your jeans," Mark said as he nipped my ear.  
I moved my hands to his waist and started undoing the button on his jeans but he stopped me with his other hand.  
"What's wrong?" I looked up, worried I'd done something.  
"Nothing but . . ." Mark sat up. "There's still a triangle. Can you tell me you want me more than Misha?"  
I put my feet on the floor and looked at them. "I don't want either of you more than the other."  
"I'm sorry but I can't do this until I know I'm the only one you want; I really want you."  
We both looked at his trousers and I laughed. "I can see. I'm sorry Mark."  
"It's not your fault, two guys throwing themselves at you, of course you're going to be finding it hard. I just hope it works in my favour," he cuddled me.  
"So do I, he is married," I paused. "I thought you was too?"  
"No, not for six months, it's not widely know though," Mark held my hand. "It's been hard, but it's looking up."  
I looked at our hands as he squeezed mine and then pulled it away.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." I put on my trainers and followed him to the car.

After that night, I was sure it was Mark I wanted, but as I fell asleep, it was Misha's face that I saw. "I've been waiting for you all night."  
He was using his Castiel voice and my skin tingled all over with goosebumps; my eyes wondered over his muscley, naked body.  
"Don't keep me waiting," Misha rubbed the space next to him. I sat on the bed and started to undo the button on my trousers.  
"No, that's for me to do," he pulled me back onto the bed and knelt over me as he pulled my trousers down. When they were off, Misha threw them over his shoulder and moved up my legs, kissing them. He carried on, passing my stomach and taking my t-shirt with him. When my t-shirt was off, instead of kissing me, he moved back down to my legs and pulled my pants down over my knees and onto the floor. He pushed my knees up and kissed my thighs, heading toward my burning centre  
"Ah!" I cried and my hips flexed forward as his flicked me with his tongue.  
*Ring Ring* "  
Leave it," he mumbled, his voice making his mouth vibrate on my clit.  
"I'll turn it off," I said and rolled over to get my phone. As I did, I woke up, reaching for my alarm clock.  
"Nooo," I said aloud and looked toward the end of the bed. "Misha?"  
My bed and my bedroom was empty; I rubbed my face.  
"Foreplay with Mark and dream foreplay with Misha. I am so screwed," I muttered and got out of bed.  
After a shower and breakfast, I headed outside to Lauren's waiting car.  
"Good morning," she said, bubbly and annoying.  
"Hmm," I grumbled.  
"Maybe not then. Hey, what's that?"  
"What's what?" She moved my hair back.  
"You've got a bruise on your neck, it looks a little bit like a love bite."  
"What?" My eyes widened and I flicked down the mirror on the visor. There on my neck was a red mark that did in fact look like a love bite.  
"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding!"  
"It is a love bite isn't it," Lauren tried to get another look but I slapped my hand over it and looked at her guiltily  
"Who did it? Who's been sucking on you?"  
I stayed quiet as she carried on driving.  
"Come on, you can't just not tell me," she nagged.  
"Mark," I muttered, quietly.  
"Who?"  
"Mark!" I said, louder.  
Lauren's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Are you serious? Mark as in Mark Sheppard?" "No, I'm joking, I pinched myself," I said sarcastically, pulling my hand away and pointed to my neck.  
"Well, come on and give me the details then."  
"I had a shower last night after the last scene-"  
"And he walked in," she interrupted.  
"Do you wanna hear nwhat happened or not?"  
"Sorry."  
"So, I had a shower and he as he was leaving and saw you leave so he guessed I was still here and he came to find me. . I was sat on the sofa and he sat next to me, joking about washing my front in the shower and eye contact led to skin contact," I shrugged.  
"You are not leaving it like that, tell me what happened, how you got the love bite," Lauren ordered, pulling into the studio car park.  
"We . . .how do the Americans say it, we made out and I sat on his lap and that's when he bit me," I told her.  
"Is that it?"  
"He flipped us over and pinned me to the sofa for some . . .dry humping I think they call it. And let me tell you something, he said he was good at fucking, remember? Well, I don't know about that but he can work wonders through denim," I giggled.  
"Really? He flicked your bean?"  
"Through my jeans, yeah, but when I tried to undo his trousers, he stopped me and pulled away."  
"Why?" Lauren asked with a sympathetic voice.  
"He said he doesn't want to do anything while I still want Misha as well," I sighed.  
"I guess that's only fair."  
"So what happens now?"  
"I have to try and choose one."  
"Any idea which one you like the most? I mean, do you like one more than the other?"  
"Well, last night, I thought Mark but when I went to sleep I had this dream about Misha, a really vivid dream, so vivid that when I woke up I called his name cos I thought he actually spent the night."  
"Whoa," she raised her eyebrows.  
"I know," I raised my knees up and rested my head on them. "What am I going to do?"  
"See if Misha makes a move, if not choose Mark. If Misha does carry on flirting though, you wanna ask him what he wants, he is a married man after all," Lauren advised.  
"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Mark opened my door. "All curled up and sulking cos you can't have me."  
I got out of the car and faced him to see he was in costume. "Crowley," I joked.  
"You better hurry up darlin', we've got a deal to make," he played along.  
"I . . .a deal?"  
"I'm just joking, I thought you might want to kiss me," Mark leaned close and whispered. "Again."  
"You're the one who stopped it," I pulled his tie.  
"I know, and right now I really am regretting it."  
"Good morning gorgeous," Misha appeared beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Morning angel," I giggled.  
Lauren stood behind us and rolled her eyes, making Mark bite his lip to stop from laughing. "Ain't you supposed to be in costume?" I pulled his shirt.  
"Speak for yourself," he squeezed me.  
"Anyway, lets go and you can help me pull my trousers down." Misha walked away from me backwards, beckoning me with his finger.  
"Down? I'd rather pull them up . . .if I have to pull them at all," I joked.  
"Up, down, it's your choice but you better be quick before I change my mind," he grabbed my hand and pulled.  
As I move forward, he moved behind me and pushed. "Quicker, come on."  
I rolled my eyes and started to run and he ran after me, laughing.  
Inside, I went into my dressing room and Misha followed. "So, do you want to pull them up then?"  
He pulled his trousers down and stood there in his boxers.  
"Oh my god! What are you doing?" I covered my eyes and turned my back on him.  
"Just letting you know how to pull my trousers off, now, do you want too pull them up like you offered?"  
"No."  
"Okay," he laughed and I heard the zip and turned round to see Misha laughing; his smile sent chills up my spine. I smiled back and he come over to me.  
"I love seeing you smile, I am guessing it's hard for you, from what I made out when we first met each other."  
"Misha," I put my hands on his chest.  
Misha nodded. "I'm going to go and get changed, I'll see you on set."  
"I'll look forward to it," I flirted.  
Misha gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me there, staring at the door after he left.

While he had gone to get changed, I went looking for Mark.  
"Looking for someone?" Mark asked when I found him.  
"I found him and now I am gonna tell him off," I pointed my finger at him.  
"Oh really? Can I have a smack on the bum?" he winked.  
"You can have a smack round the head."  
"You naughty girl, why would you want to do that?" I pulled my hair back to reveal the love bite.  
Mark burst out laughing. "Oops."  
"Oops?! Oops?! That's it?" I walked up to him.  
"How about you give me one back then?" He slid his hands round my waist.  
"Would you let me?"  
Mark paused and took a step back. "Maybe not."  
I pouted and he just stroked my face.  
"I'll see you later, darlin'."  
After my scene was finished, I headed over to Misha's dressing room as Mark and Lauren were both recording.  
"Hey beautiful," he said when I came in. "Welcome to heaven where I can make all your dreams come true. I can do anything."  
"Can you make the decision of choosing between you and Mark any easier?" I dropped onto the sofa.  
"I can try, remember I can do this." I looked at Mark and he folded his tongue up. I burst out laughing. "Oh boy."  
"I prefer to call myself a man."  
"Oh, you're all man alright."  
"Ah yes, I remember you calling me hot, good looking and sexy," he moved closer with each word. I held my breath but relaxed when he just held my hand.  
"Misha, do you think we could go out for a drink tonight? Just to talk?" I asked.  
"Sure, after work?" I nodded.  
"No problem," Misha said and kissed my cheek again.  
"I'm going to go now," I pointed over my shoulder.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." I nodded again and left.


	4. Misha loses

At the end of the day, I headed to the car park and went over to Lauren.  
"Hey, I'm going out for a drink with Misha so I can talk things through with him."  
"Okay, sure. Let me know how it goes," she winked.  
"There won't be none of that," I insisted.  
"Okay, well have fun."  
I nodded and made my way over to Misha where he was waiting by his car.  
As he opened the passenger door for me, Mark walked past Lauren and stopped.  
"Hey," he said and then looked over to me.  
"She asked him to go for a drink so they could work things out."  
"Ah, okay," he nodded.  
"How are you doing?" Lauren turned to Mark.  
"Could be better," he shrugged. "But good things come to those who wait, it will be worth it."  
"I hope she chooses you, you seem to make her happier. From what I can see anyway," she linked her arm through his and squeezed it. "Don't let it bother you, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, okay Lauren, thanks," he smiled back at her and headed to his car.

Two hours later, me and Misha were in the bar with a few alcoholic drinks already inside us.  
"You'll have to forgive me, I get a bit over-confident and talkative when I am tipsy or drunk," I giggled  
"And are you? Tipsy or drunk?" Misha gave me a sexy look.  
"Maybe."  
"I know you like me, and I can tell you know I like you too," Misha leaned closer.  
"No wait, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Misha. You're married and you have a young son, I can't do this with a married man no matter how much I like you," I told him.  
"I've been with her since I was sixteen but I'm just not happy with her anymore, I haven't been for a while. Even she knows we're still together for the sake of West. But it's different with you, I feel happy with you," he held my hand.  
"But you're still with her," I gazed at our hands.  
"Only until the time is right and then we can be together."  
I puffed with my nose and rolled my eyes. "Married men always say that."  
"Sherrie, look at me," Misha pulled my face to his.  
I looked at his face, into his eyes and felt my will weaken.  
"Come take a drive with me," he stood up.  
I bit my lip and agreed with him.  
After ten minutes, Misha drove up a dark country lane and pulled over.  
"Come here."  
I hesitated but he leant over and kissed me anyway.  
Whether it was the alcohol or just lust, I seemed to got carried away because before I knew it, I was running my hands through his hair and he was pulling my top over my head.  
"Mi . . .Misha," I gasped as he kissed my chest.  
In the pure heat of the moment, I undid his trousers and pulled them down, gripping him in my hand.  
"You're hard," I whispered.  
"That's what you do to me baby," he whispered back. "What do I do to you?"  
He undid my trousers and slipped his hand into my pants, massaging me with his forefinger before pushing it all into me.  
"Ah," I gasped and squeezed him.  
When Misha pulled his finger out, I knew what was coming next and the only thing I could think of what that this should have happened with Mark and that thought triggered another one: this should be happening with Mark, not Misha. My decision had been made. I wanted Mark.  
"Misha wait, stop," I pulled myself back. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I know I couldn't have chose a worse time but I can't go through with this."  
Misha looked up at me, flushed and turned on.  
"I am really sorry," I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.  
"You've made up your mind," Misha said rather than asked.  
I nodded, quietly.  
He sat back and nodded, putting on his top that sometime came off.  
After about five minutes silence, I asked,"do you hate me?"  
"What? Of course not," Misha looked at me with soft, caring eyes.  
I put my face into my hands.  
"Hey," he pulled my hand away. "Hey, listen, I knew there was a chance that I might be chosen, what with you and Mark both being English, and I've seen how much more easily you get on with him. There's more than just lust there."  
I smiled at him sadly. "You're too good."  
"You choosing Mark has made me think maybe me and my wife should try and work things out."  
I put my top on and me and Misha hugged each other.  
"Thanks for understanding."  
"Let me take you home and we will get Mark tomorrow and both tell him."  
"Yeah," I nodded and hugged him again. "Lets go."

The next day, before me and Misha even had a chance to tell Mark, Lauren grabbed us and pulled us into her dressing room.  
In there, Mark was also sat.  
"Right, your times up, you need to decide. Here and now," Lauren ordered.  
"Me and Misha were actually coming to tell you that I had made a decision," I spat.  
I might have worded it wrong because when I said it, Mark's minds automatically went back to yesterday when I went out for a drink with Misha.  
"Okay, I understand," he nodded. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you."  
He stood up and headed to the door.  
"Wait," I tried to stop him but he carried on walking past me.  
"No, no, really, I'm happy for you."  
"Well, that didn't work out the way it was supposed to," I pouted.  
"I'll go and talk to him," Misha hugged me and left after Mark.  
"So you chose Misha?" Lauren asked.  
"No, that's what we were going to tell Mark. Me and Misha were about this close to have sex," I put my finger and thumb really close together. "And all I could think about was Mark."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Misha came in and I sat up straight.  
"Well?"  
"He won't talk about it. He said he wants us to still be friends and to do that I can't mention what happened."  
I nodded and stood up.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Lauren asked.  
"I just need some time by myself. Please." I said and walked out, heading home.

A couple of hours later, Lauren called me.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"Hiya, I talked to Mark."  
"Really, good for you. What did he say?"  
"Exactly what Misha said, he won't talk about it. I tried to tell him you chose him but he cut me off," Lauren said, sounding sorry for me.  
"Can you have a word with the producer? I am gonna take a few weeks off, just to clear my mind so I don't get upset when I see Mark," I explained.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. You can come over but can you let all the other know not to bother me?"  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Lauren said and hung up.  
"Was that Sherrie?" Mark asked as he walked past.  
"Yeah, she needs me to talk to the producer."  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's just a bit upset," Lauren answered.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Mark sounded concerned.  
"What happened earlier-"  
"No, I told you I don't want to talk about it," he interrupted.  
"But-"  
"I'm needed on set, sorry, can you tell her I'll ring her later?"  
"Sure," Lauren nodded and watched Mark walk away, annoyed.

After two weeks of harassing Mark, Lauren finally got him to listen.  
"Mark! She chose you!" She shouted.  
Mark stopped dead and turned to her.  
"I'm sorry? What did you just say?"  
"You heard me, she chose you but you never gave her a chance to tell you. You assumed she was with Misha; why do you think we've been bugging you? We've been trying to tell you."  
"Bollocks. I better ring her to apologise," Mark sighed and took out his phone.  
At home, when I saw his number come up, I hid my phone under the cushion so I couldn't hear it ringing.  
"She's not answering," Mark looked at Lauren and tried again.  
This time, I took out my phone and ended the call.  
He looked at Lauren with a pained expression and put his phone back.  
"Should I go to her flat?"  
Lauren thought about it. "I don't know if she will answer the door. She only answers to me if I let her know I'm going over first. I've shown up without ringing before and I had to shout at her to answer the door. I don't know if she told you but she moved over here because she was really messed up back home."  
"Oh shit, I didn't know," Mark pinched his nose.  
"I'll go over and talk her round."  
"Thanks."  
"And she'll love that," she pointed to his newly grown beard."  
"Well quick, go get her so we can find out."  
Lauren laughed and left.  
At my flat, after I let her in, she sat down and smiled at me.  
"Mark finally knows."  
"Knows what?" I looked at her suspiciously.  
"That you chose him. He tried to ring you but . . . I think you should come and see him."  
"I can't."  
"Oh come on, he feels really guilty and besides, I think you will like the little changed he has made," she winked.  
"What change?"  
"It started as stubble and the director liked it so . . ."  
"He grew it? He's got a beard?" My eyes widened.  
"Yup, and I know how you like beards," Lauren grinned.  
"I don't know, what about what happened last time I saw him? It will be awkward."  
"If I'm right, what was between you will drown that out. So, what'd ya say? Come on, please," Lauren begged.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Okay."  
Lauren squealed and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get you your man."

As we pulled up into the car park, I nibbled my nails.  
"Don't be nervous, you've already had your tongue down his throat," she laughed.  
"And I plan to again," I nodded and got out the car.  
"That's the spirit," she agreed and linked her arm through mine when she came round to my side.  
As we got closer, Lauren grinned. "They're doing an outside scene; I'll go and get Mark, and you stay round the corner."  
I nodded and leant against the wall waiting.  
Lauren approached the edge of set and signalled Mark with her head to come over once he had finished.  
Five minutes later, I sat on the floor. 'Come on, come on."  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"She's round the corner," Lauren told him. "Give me a couple of minutes and come round."  
Mark nodded and paced back and forth.  
When Lauren came round the corner alone, I bit my lip.  
"He's coming in a couple of minutes," she reassured me.  
Two minutes later, Mark came round the corner wearing his black suit and tie but all I could focus on was the beard.  
"Oh wow," I whispered. "He looks good."  
Mark walked right up to me and smiled. "Hi."  
"Mark," I said quietly, feeling my eyes going soft and my knees weaken.  
Neither of us got a chance to anything else because, at the same time, we both grabbed each other and kissed with the same passion we felt last time.  
"I'm just going to . . ." Lauren said, backing off.  
"I stopped kissing Mark long enough to mutter a "uh huh," and went back to kissing him.  
"Sherrie," Mark moved away. "I am so sorry."  
"No, don't," I wrapped my arms round him and hugged him.  
"Come home with me tonight," he whispered into my ear.  
"Okay. You look so sexy," I stroked his chin.  
"You like it?"  
"Keep it for me."  
"Whatever you want; anything for you," Mark said and kissed me again.


End file.
